


autumn drabbles - klance

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: prompts:applesweaterleavespierain





	autumn drabbles - klance

Apple | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/15

 

„Hey, Keith, let’s go to the Altea!” It sounded like a demand instead of a request. The Altea was a coffee near the college. They served coffee specialities and they always added a little extra for the day.

Since it was October, the spookiest month in the year and Halloween was approching, they served apple cider too – on that day.

 

„They say a witch made it!” Lance said it with so much effort, like this would be the force and this will convince Keith for once for all he wants to acompany Lance and drink from that cider.

 

Keith was Lance’s roommate. They were almost literally opposite of each other, and they didn’t get well too good in the beginning. Since then a few weeks passed, and they grew being something like friends. Keith’s major was arts, he wore too much black and had a horrible hair style – at least in Lance’s opinion -, and he liked to be more active during night. Lance liked the sunshine, the beach, the warm sand, people around him and his whole personality was bight and shiny.

 

Keith turned in his seat to face with Lance. „A witch?” he asked back, and Lance nodded.

 

„Yup! Please, come with me!”

 

Keith sighed and he dropped his pencil. To be honest with himself, he can do his homework later – and Lance knew that.

 

„All right,” he answered finally, and stood up. He reached out to get his jacket and he was thinking he should take scarf too or not. „Knowing a witch made the cider, you still want to taste it? You’re not scared?”

 

Lance laughed. „This is the exciting part of the whole thing!” He dropped an arm into Keith’s neck and pulled him closer to himself. „So?”

 

„Lance, you can see I’m going with you,” Keith answered rolling his eyes, but he didn’t push the other away.

 

„You’re the best!”

 

„And what if you will been put on a spell through the cider by the witch?”

 

Lance chuckled. „I trust you and I know you can figure out something.”

 

Keith offered a smile. „You’d bet.”

 

–

 

Sweater | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/07

 

When Lance arrived back to the dorm – about a week later after the night with the witch’s cider -, he found his roommate on his (Lance’s!) bed, asleep. It was kind of rare, Lance was sure for weeks his roommate, Keith Kogane was a vampire. Everything pointed into that direction and said that. He never saw Keith sleeping before. When he went to bed after the day, at around eleven or midnight like a normal person - well okay, on those days when there wasn’t any party he wanted to show his face -, Keith was bright awake and stared at the screen of his laptop and typed something time to time. When Lance woke up Keith wasn’t in the room. Then, he never saw Keith outside in the sunshine. He usually wore black and a haircut what wasn’t fashionable in the past century either. He had a terrible mullet.

 

On the other hand, he didn’t really have any serious problem with the grumpy goth, he was silent and quite normal. And by normal Lance meant he never saw Keith in bloody clothing and talk about how sinners are people like a maniac serial killer would do; or he didn’t bring different girls home every day. Mentioning it, he never saw Keith with girl. Or anyone. Lance shrugged this off. None of his business.

 

So, Lance found said goth boy sleeping. He decided he will take advantage of the situation and use this chance. He walked to the bed silently and crotched to get a better view. Keith was pretty. Lance knew that from short, stolen glances, but this time he was proved. Keith had porcelain skin and dark hair. He fought down the urge to touch and stroke his pale skin. It looked so soft! So Lance just gulped and allowed himself watch the other for a little, then he stood up. He grabbed his hooded sweatshirt and dropped it on the sleeping boy as a blanket.

 

“Sweet dreams, mullet,” he whispered, then he bended and breathed a small kiss on Keith’s cheek. Then, like this would have been the most natural thing in the world, Lance turned and went back to his desk to do some work for school. He bit his tongue in half sooner than he admitted he kind of liked Keith.

 

When Keith woke up, Lance wasn’t in their room just his sweater over him and the lingering feeling of his lips on his skin and his scent. Keith smiled to himself and hugged the clothing.

 

–

Leaves | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/08

 

They were walking side by side. They cut the way to the dorm through the park. The air was thick, it promised mist. The grass was still green under their feet, but it was covered with colourful sea of fallen leaves. It was cold, the approaching Winter sneaked them and stroked their cheeks with chilly fingers and made their skin red.

 

Keith trembled. “Come on, Keith, it’s not that cold!” Lance said almost laughing. Keith glanced at him, but didn’t answer. Lance turned and he walked facing with the other, backwards. He was talking about something to cheer Keith up, to distract him, he was smiling, he made faces. Keith mirrored Lance’s smile as he was listening to him, watched as his breathes’ clouds lingered around him.

 

“You’re spacing out,” Lance noted and he faked a pout. “You’re not paying attention to me.”

 

“Wha– I’m listening!” Keith stated.

 

Lance stopped. “Prove it, mullet. What was the last thing I’ve said?”

 

“Prove it, mullet.”

 

Lance laughed loud, he literally jumped on Keith, wrapping his arms around him. He pushed him down on the ground, in a middle of the nesting lap of a pile of fallen leaves. At first Keith was surprised, he stared at Lance wide eyes, then he started to laugh too.

 

“I won’t lose against you!” He promised wrapping his own arms around the other boy and trying to switch their position and get over Lance. Thinking back it later, he couldn’t tell Lance let him win the round or what, but Keith managed to push him down under himself. Keith grinned down at Lance triumphaly. He looked up at him with a soft, solemn smile. He reached out slowly and flatted his palm on Keith’s face, cupping it. Thumb brushed the cheek, then he pulled him down into a soft, tender, loving kiss.

 

Keith blinked, then he closed his eyes and kissed Lance back. When they pulled away seconds later, softly panting for air, Keith smiled against Lance’s soft lips. “You’ve planned this,” he whispered.

 

Lance chuckled. “Since I know you.”

 

–

 

Pie | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/10

Lance arrived home quite late on that day. He tossed his bag on the floor, it slid a few foot just as he planned.

 

“Keith, I’m home,” he said already looking around for the other. Keith climbed off of the bed and walked to Lance with a soft, little sheepish smile.

 

“Welcome home,” he greeted the other. “You like Autumn, right?”

 

Lance shrugged. “Yeah. But I like Summer even more,” he answered as he bent to get his stuff out of his bag. “Autumn suits you better.” He turned to Keith and offered a soft smile.

 

“Well, I thought you like it. Since the cider and all, and I have a feeling you will want to curve pumpkins for Halloween… I made pie for you.”

 

Lance stopped piling his notebooks on his desk and he turned to Keith.

 

“I heard you said you made pie.”

 

Keith nodded. “I did.” He stepped to his desk and brought a familiar form of a pie to Lance. He glanced at it.

 

“Uh.” The pie looked horrible. The sides were burnt, the topping was uneven, the filling dripped out on points. Lance looked at Keith and forced a smile. His glance returned to the ugly looking pie, maybe apple pie… And he noticed something. As Keith was holding the form, Lance could see his fingers. They were patched at several places, they had to be the points where Keith cut himself during making that stupid pie for him. Lance felt touched and loved.

 

He took the pie. “Thank you.” He put the treat down on his desk and took one of Keith’s hands. He brought it to his lips and breathed a small kiss on each patch.

 

“L-Lance?”

 

“Where you find a place?” Here in a dorm he couldn’t make it.

 

“Shiro’s,” Keith whimpered. Lance hummed and he placed a kiss into Keith’s palm. “Lance…” He tried again.

 

“You’re the sweetest,” Lance whispered.

In the end they ate the pie and it tasted good. It was a lit raw, but Lace loved it anyway and ate a lot of it. On the next day he was certain he will die – but that will be good for Keith too since he’s a vampire or something.

 

–

 

Rain | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/11-15

 

The rain got them on the street on their way home. Keith cursed and he grabbed Lance’s hand to pull him with himself, into a bus stop. That could give shelter for them until it tames and they can get back to the dorm.

 

They sat on the bench. Keith pulled up one of legs and Lance leant to his shoulder. Lance was silent. He was just sitting and watching as the rain soaked the empty, abandoned street. It was scary for Keith since Lance just wasn’t able to keep it shut.

 

“Um, everything’s okay?” He asked finally. Lance didn’t turn to face him.

 

“Yeah,” he answered quietly. “I just like rain.” Keith moved a little closer. The feeling, the feeling what started to built up in him since the first day he met Lance, finally started to form. First it was judging, then slowly turned into friendship. But suddenly it bloomed into it’s real shape – and it tried to tore Keith’s chest apart, and wanted to explode from him.

 

“I like you,” he said finally. Lance turned to him quickly.

 

“You what?”

 

Keith felt his cheeks started to burn. “I like you,” he repeated. Lance was silent for a short.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Damn sure.” Lance grinned and he slid closer to Keith. He laced their fingers together as he slid their arms against each other.

 

“I like you too. So… Um, is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

“You haven’t need my permission the first time. By the way, not if I kiss you sooner this time,” Keith grinned back. They moved in the same time, lips met in a soft peck, then they opened up in the same time for each other and deepened the kiss. They were kissing in the pouring rain, like in a cheesy romantic movie.

 

They pulled away when they were out of air, they pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I really like you,” Keith said with a wide, happy smile, thumbs brushing Lance’s cheeks untiringly, palms cupping his face.

 

“The rain is still falling,” Lance said. “How about we race back and the loser will pay for dinner?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Lance chuckled and he stole another small kiss. “After a long shower together, because I’m pretty sure we will be drenched to the bone. I like you so I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

Keith moaned softly.

 

“After that I want to take you out on a real date too.”

 

“I will say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
